Play the Game
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Danny gets irriatated with Vlad's obsession with the Packers. He came by to visit, and is only getting ignored. Maybe he should use those green and gold colors to get Vlad's attention? Vlad is about to learn what Danny wants, Danny gets... or else. M/M


Ah, yeah for those who have noticed the heavy increase of Vlad/Danny yaoi that I'm producing, I think it's official that I've gotten drunk off the thoughts of these two. I'm addicted and I don't care. I'll join the DVA (Danny/Vlad Anonymous) as soon as they make one, not to get cured, but to find others like me and spread the gospel. In fact, DVA sounds like a bitching name for a web page. Hmm.

Anyway, this is yet another little fantasy that I have floating around in my head. Well, two technically. One, Danny on top (because he really does deserve it considering all the crap Vlad puts him through) and Vlad really enjoying Packer colors. Oh, and no I don't know why I keep putting Danny in dresses. He's suppose to the the dominate one in this fic. Well, I guess he still pulls it off.

_Play the Game_

If there was anything that Danny knew about his lover, it was that the man very easily got obsessed with things he liked. Danny figured it mostly had to do with the money at his disposal. After all, there were many people who said they would go to any means to get this, or show they supported that, but the funds needed to eat and pay the bills usually kept most from going crazy.

Vlad Masters had no such limitations. He could easily afford to pay for just about anything he wanted, and he not only knew it, but flaunted it. Danny remembered how much it had irritated him as a child to see Vlad use his unlimited amounts of cash to buy everything he could get his hands on if it had anything to do with the his mom, him, or the Packers.

Of course, when Vlad had started to pursue Danny in a different way, he'd at first been surprised, but happy at least since it meant his mother would be left alone, and then flattered. It was nice to have the attention after all the bad relationships with the girls at school and it wasn't just the fact he was getting gifts, but the thought put behind them. His favorite chocolates, the video game he'd been secretly wanted for weeks, and he knew he'd probably fallen hard when he was received a letter telling him he was going to NASA's official space camp for the summer. Maybe he'd been a little hypocritical since the motivation was different, but he'd relished in the attention all the same.

Attention. Something he was not getting right now thanks to Vlad's last obsession.

"Stupid Packers," he muttered to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, pouting. He looked over to see if Vlad had heard him, but the man was leaning over in his seat on the overstuffed green couch, eye practically glued to his 72 inch Plasma television screen, cheering like a maniac as someone in green and gold scored. Danny had no idea who it was, and didn't care. He considered saying it a bit louder, just for the attention, but he didn't want to fight right now.

'I come over to visit him, and he just has to watch the game. Doesn't think that I may have wanted to spend time with him, or that I may have others things I want to do besides watch football. Oh no, I'm perfectly fine with just being ignored,' he thought as he sulked.

But maybe he was going at this the wrong way. Smiling softly, he scooted closer to Vlad and laid his chin on the man's shoulder, only to get shrugged off. Danny glared at him for a second then forced himself to take in a deep breath. Maybe he wasn't being obvious enough?

"Oh Vlad," he cooed out and gently stroked at Vlad's stomach. "You know, I need to get back to my place later on so I can study for my college exams. Don't you think we should spend some time together?"

"We are spending time together Little Badger," the billionaire replied, not even looking to the boy.

"No, I meant _quality time_," Danny persisted as he wrapped his arms loosely around Vlad's shoulders.

"Oh." This seemed to get Vlad's attention as he looked at Danny who was grinning coyly at him. "Well, I'd... NO! Tackle him, you fool!"  
Danny was roughly pushed back first onto the couch as Vlad jumped up suddenly, yelling at the television. Danny was very tempted to blast the thing to pieces out of pure spite. Instead he stood up off the couch and stormed out of the room, further pissed that his boyfriend didn't even notice him leaving.

'Fine, forget him,' he seethed in his head as he made his way down the hall. He'd just grab his jacket and be on his way, since Vlad wanted to act like that. Passing one of the many glass covered halls that displayed the obsessed man's collection, he wanted to destroy all of it. That stupid ball, the stupid jersey, that stupid picture of him as Plasmius sneaking into the locker room during the game just so he could say he'd been in there, and especially that stupid cheer leader outfit.

Danny stopped sort and stared at the last thing. It was complete, from the skirt, top, and pompoms. Heck there were even socks and tennis shoes. He bit his lip and swallowed. He really wanted Vlad to pay attention to him, and he'd been so rudely brushed off. He knew Vlad hadn't really meant it, but he wanted to think he was more important than some silly football team. He knew he'd only be enforcing the behavior if he did what he was thinking of.

But on the other hand, no one said that Vlad couldn't be taught a lesson about ignoring his boyfriend.

Danny smirked devilishly as a very evil plan began to form in his head. He had a feeling somewhere that Dark Phantom was cheering.

---------

Danny was a little unhappy how he had to rush to get ready. He wanted to look absolutely perfect for this in order to ensnared Vlad. Even though the game had just stared, he knew he didn't have forever. He didn't want to risk Vlad coming to look for him, or worse yet, the game ending before he was ready. This had to be during the game, or else it wouldn't do any good to Danny. He needed to validate he was more important, and he knew it wouldn't mean anything if he got Vlad to come with him after the show was over.

He didn't think he would have been so rushed if he hadn't had to jump into the portal and run back to his place to grab a few things. Flying back and forth through the Ghost Zone had been faster, but still took longer than Danny liked.

He was finally ready though, and promising himself that Vlad was going to pay for this, he stashed the things he'd grabbed from his house in Vlad's bedroom and made his way back downstairs to the living room where he still heard the game blaring on the television. He grinned.

Perfect.

"Oh Vlad."

Vlad looked up from his game for a second to see who was calling for him and stopped completely. He felt a large lump in his throat and he swallowed painfully. Before him stood Danny, only it was probably the hottest he'd ever seen the boy. Leaning against the door frame, he was dressed in a green and gold Packers cheerleader's outfit and giving him a look that would have made his hormones run wild in his college days. As it was, he suddenly didn't feel far off from that younger age.

Danny sported the uniform quite well, and if Vlad had been standing, his knees probably would have become jelly. Vlad had always thought Danny looked feminine, his figure very lithe and curved for a young man, but even he was surprised at how good Danny looked. His skin was smooth and pretty, and Vlad could swear he smelled faint perfume wafting from the boy. He was even sporting a touch of make up, but not enough for it to look bad on the boy. In fact, if he hadn't been staring so much, he probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Hi," Danny said softly. "I thought you might enjoy a little half-time show."

The way Danny was smiling at him was pure sin and Vlad hopped up as eager as a child on Christmas in order to kiss him, only to have hands press against his chest and firmly kept him at arm's length.

"No, not in here," Danny said. "In the bedroom. Your bedroom."

Vlad looked back at the television and whined a little. This was turning out to be such a good game.

"Can't we have fun in here?" he asked hopefully only to receive a glare.

"What, are you saying watching this game is more important than having fun with your own personal cheerleader?" Danny asked, his irritation obvious. "Well, if that's true I guess I'll just change."

"Wait!" Vlad cried out and grabbed Danny as he turned away. "We can go where ever you like. Just let me start TiVo to record it."

Danny gave him a level look and shook his head.

"Now or never Vlad," he stated and raised his arms over his head, stretching lightly. He grinned when he heard another whimper from the man and winked over his shoulder at him. "Of course, if you come to play with me, I may have a surprise for you."

This seemed to do the trick as arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want," Vlad promised him. "Can we please just go to the bedroom?"

Danny smirked and decided he liked the sound of Vlad begging him.

"Okay," he said and took one of Vlad's hands in his own, leading the man up the stairs. Vlad followed like an eager puppy to the bedroom.

"Go sit down," Danny instructed and pointed to the chair he'd taken into the room. Vlad immediately did as he was told as Danny grabbed something off the bed that Vlad didn't see and hid it behind his back. "Now close your eyes."

Vlad wasn't aware of it as he quickly shut them, but Danny was grinning wickedly at him. He felt a pressure in his lap as Danny straddled him, immediately setting to the older man's neck and feasting on it. Vlad groaned and tilted his neck upwards, liking the feeling very much.

"Daniel," he breathed and moved his hands to the boy's hips only to have them gently grabbed at the wrists.

"Wait," he whispered. "I need these free for a second. Just go along with it. Please baby?"

He groaned again, but this time in annoyance. He was tempted to open his eyes, but he didn't want to spoil Danny's mood and end up not getting anything from it. After all, he was missing the game for this. He was going to get something out of it.

Danny kissed him as his arms were pushed back behind the chair. Vlad wondered what he was doing, but a sudden shift of the younger man's hips made him forget to be concerned. That is, until he heard a strange metallic click and cold steel around his wrists. His eyes snapped open to see Danny licking his lips with a very unDanny like look in his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked. "Danny what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson... baby," Danny taunted as he got up and went to the bed, grabbing what looked to be a green hemp rope. "Fenton Handcuffs and Fenton Rope. They're for capturing ghosts, but seeing as the aren't nearly as effective as the Thermos, they never got used." He bent over and started to tie Vlad's legs to the chair, the man too shocked to really try and stop him. "So don't even think about trying to escape. They're completely ghost proof."

"If you don't mind me asking," Vlad said even as he struggled against the handcuffs, "what lesson am I suppose to be learning here?"

"That it's not a good idea to ignore Danny Fenton," he replied. "Honestly Vlad, I was starting to think the game was more important to you than me."

"You know that's not true," he scoffed. "Now come on, untie me."

"Oh no, I told you you had a surprise coming, I just never said you'd like it," he replied and smirked at him.

He kissed him over and over quickly on the lips, but always pulled away before Vlad could kiss back as he tied him more securely to the chair. He made sure it was tight enough that he couldn't escape but not so bad that it would be uncomfortable.

"Mmm," he said, his hands resting on his hips. "You look kind of good like that. Yum."

"You do too," Vlad said, not willing to relinquish control of this situation so easily. "You'd look better on my lap."

He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he crawled into Vlad's lap, licking lightly at his throat. One hand rested on the back of his neck while the other rubbed against the tent in the older halfa's pants, his touch barely on him at all. Vlad groaned and tried to push himself into the hand, but Danny simply pulled away.

"I'm not sure I feel like playing the game to your rules though," he whispered all of a sudden. "There are so many ways I've thought of doing this to you, and all the ideas I've ever come up with don't seem any good right now. After all, you won't learn anything unless this is a real punishment."

"You're going to try to be malicious?" Vlad asked, his eyebrow arched then grinned. "Go ahead."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"Not really."

"What if I topped?" he asked.

Vlad froze.

"You don't have the guts," Vlad replied. "You're bluffing."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. I've always submitted to you because I like it. I can make you like it too, but only if you're a good boy. After all, you always wanted me to take after you and be evil. I can't say I didn't learn anything. And this..." He giggled as he put his hand up to his lips and sucked lightly on the tip of his middle finger. "This is torture."

Vlad glared at him, watching his mouth slide on his finger.

"You're right." he grumbled.

"Oh now don't pout Vlad," he reprimanded playfully. "It's not that bad. Who knows, you may like it."

He licked his bottom lip, slowly undoing Vlad's pants and boxers, sliding them down to his ankles. Getting on his knees, Danny licked and kissed the inside of Vlad's thighs, but was determined in not touching his length, though he did blow little puffs of air against the tip occasionally.

"See," he teased, "not so bad at all, is it?"

"Not bad?!" Vlad practically yelled at him in frustration. "You're teasing me on purpose, you little brat."

"Well, duh," Danny replied as he smirked up at his lover. "That's the point of punishment. You have only yourself to blame, after all, you taught me so well." He snickered. "But I'll give you what you want, on one condition. Say please. I want you to beg me for it."

"Forget it," he said as he stared at Danny, annoyed. "There is no way I'm going to beg."

Danny laughed softly and shook his head. It would have been better for Vlad to give in quickly, but this did promise to be more fun.

"Well, I have time I guess." He gave him a long, slow, and hard lick before getting up and laying down on the bed. Knowing Vlad was watching, he pulled the skirt up and slipped his hands in his underwear and moaned loudly as he stroked himself. "After all, I can take care of myself, and the keys are nowhere you can reach them."

Vlad stared, his mouth going dry. Danny was masturbating right in front of him and he couldn't even touch the boy! He groaned and tried not to watch, but every little whimper or gasp that escaped the boy's lips just pulled Vlad's eye pathetically back to him.

Growling something that sounded like it had to do with key lime pie, he sighed and gave up.

"Please Danny?" he asked. "Please come over and finish? I need you so bad."

"Already?" the boy asked in mock surprise. "Who knew you'd break so easily? I thought I'd orgasm at least once before you broke. Well, a deals a deal. Since you've been a good boy, you get your treat."

Getting up, he fixed his appearance and strode confidently over to him. Vlad watched in sheer ecstasy as Danny licked along his shaft before taking just the tip in his mouth and sucking gently.

Vlad moaned and writhed, wanting more but every time he moved Danny only stopped until Vlad calmed down. The boy was intentionally taking him time, giving Vlad enough to pleasure him, but not nearly enough to keep him satisfied.

"Oh god, Danny!" Vlad cried out when teeth softly nipped at his skin. "Ah, more Danny! This is driving me crazy!"

"Oh fine," Danny said as he stood. "Jeez Vlad, you're such a baby."

Vlad barely bit back a retort as Danny started to strip. He didn't do it quickly either, instead giving his boyfriend a little show. The top was first to go, followed by the shoes and shocks. Vlad didn't even try to look away when Danny bent down to remove his skirt before tossing his boxers over his shoulder to land on the bed. Smirking he blew his lover a kiss and walked off, completely comfortable with the fact he was as naked as the day he was born and grabbed the lube from off the bed.

'Finally,' Vlad thought as Danny came back to him. 'I knew I'd outlast him.'

He however froze when Danny squirt some out on his hands and began to smear it on his own manhood instead of Vlad's. He got down on his knees in front of the man and began to stroke at his thighs teasingly.

"Danny?" he asked a little uncertainly.

"Don't worry Vlad, you'll enjoy it," Danny said, his voice almost soothing, though it had a mocking edge to it as well. "After all, did you think I'd let you do this to me all the time if it wasn't good?"

"Danny, wait," Vlad said quickly.

"No," he replied and grabbed Vlad's hips, yanking him forward a little to Danny could access his hole. "I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you."

Vlad said nothing, not wanting to give away his misgiving, but...

Danny noticed his worried expression and sighed.

"What's the matter? Haven't you done this before?" he asked, annoyed.

"Of course not," Vlad snapped. "You're the only man I've ever want to be with, and I never wanted any woman enough to let her do it with a toy either. Who do you think I am? Some sexual deviant?"

"Yes."

"Ha, very funny Daniel," Vlad muttered.

"So, women have asked to..."

"Yes, but like I said before I never cared enough about them to be willing to go through with it," Vlad explained.

"Would you have done it if Mom had wanted to?"

Vlad stared at the boy, shocked. They'd never brought this up before, he's always assumed Danny trusted him when it concerned his feelings. Yes he loved Maddie, but it had become so different compared to how he felt for the boy.

"No," he said honestly. "Probably not even for your mother. I'm not the type of man to play the woman Little Badger. That's your job."

Danny grinned.

"You talking back like that isn't exactly encouraging me to let you go," he informed the older man as he slicked up his fingers. "And I think you're missing out on something great."

"Danny, I already said I-"

"To bad," Danny interrupted him and quickly slipped in a finger, causing Vlad to grunt softly from the intrusion.

"You need to relax Vlad," the younger man informed him. He was impossible tight, but only because he was freaking out. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Vlad didn't answer him, but after a few minutes Danny could feel him relax and began to move, tracing his walls with his finger. Slipping in another, he made to sure to take it slow and make Vlad feel the best he could. He wasn't getting a lot of feedback, but he knew the man was just being stubborn.

"Come on, talk to me," he urged, licking at Vlad, if only to get him to respond as he slipped in a second lubed finger.

The older halfa grit him teeth however and refused to make any kind of noise. He didn't really know if he liked it or not. Danny inside of him felt foreign, weird. There was no pain yet, but there was an uncomfortable feeling inside of him, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

He could feel himself getting stretched, and he swallowed. There was an itch of pleasure there, but it was hardly worth the feelings of uncomfort. How did Danny get so excited about-

Danny grinned when Vlad almost jumped from his chair, groaning loudly.

"Danny," he hissed. "Danny, what did...?"

"Prostrate," Danny said in a little sing-song voice. "You know, that thing you can never leave alone until you make me scream and beg for more. It's good, isn't it?"

He pressed against the spot again, only harder this time, and Vlad howled. The man, feeling a little drunk on what he was doing to Vlad, forgot about his promise to take it slow and began to go at a steady rhythm at jabbing at the spongy spot. From the sounds that Vlad was making, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ready for more?" Danny asked after a few minutes and Vlad only shuddered. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait, Danny," Vlad said quickly.

"Make me,"Danny replied before pressing his member to Vlad's entrance. Even taking it slow though, Vlad was incredibly tight, and Danny had to thrust harder than he'd wanted to. He saw his lover flinch and immediately placed a hand on his cheek, trying to soothe him.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "I know. It'll get better."

Vlad groaned and tried to ignore the stinging sensations and instead focus on Danny's hand gently stroking his face. He'd never known this could be so uncomfortable, and immediately appreciated Danny for being willing to put up with it so often. The fingers had been a little weird, but good. This just hurt.

"Just relax," Danny instructed as he gently let his fingers wander over Vlad, down his face, on his chin, then his chest. He tickled at Vlad's stomach before moving on to his length, which looked like it was in a desperate need for attention, and began to pump him. "Poor thing. I'm sorry. It gets better. I promise."

"Danny," Vlad bit out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you don't move and get this over with, than I am going to have to kill you," he snapped out.

Danny smiled. He'd long since learned that death threats were just another way to flirt for Vlad. Still, if Vlad was ready, he certainly wasn't going to waste time.

It was a little awkward for Danny at first. Vlad had been the only person he'd ever been with, so he didn't have any experience on what he was doing. All he could do was move and touch Vlad in the way Danny knew that he himself liked. It seemed to be getting good results though, because in mere moments Vlad was moaning and looking like he was having a very good time.

Grinning, Danny moved at a more confident pace, getting addicted very quickly to the feel of Vlad around him. It was very tight, and very warm. Every time Vlad moved or clenched even slightly it sent a jolt of pleasure through his stomach, and he had to concentrate very hard to keep himself from getting lost in the sensations.

"Fuck Vlad," he gasped out. "Gods your tight! We should have done this before."

"Forget it," Vlad hissed, trying to deny the stimulus burning inside of him. This was very arousing, and any feelings of pain had quickly faded away. "I'm going to get you for this."

"Yeah right," Danny groaned and aimed for that spot that had made Vlad howl earlier. The reaction was almost instantaneous as the billionaire screamed and arched his back. Danny didn't give him time to relax, holding up one of his legs for better access and continuing to jack him off with his other hand. His thrusts got quicker and Vlad only continued to cry out for him, not even making any intelligible words in all of his commotion.

Danny knew that familiar feeling in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. But he didn't want to stop. Not only did it feel so great, but Vlad always made sure that he took care of Danny's needs before ejaculating himself. He wanted to extend that same courtesy to Vlad, wanted the man to feel as much pleasure as he as he always did. He looked close too, and Danny was desperate for him to loose control first.

"Hey Vlad," he gasped out.

"Wh... what?" Vlad whimpered. Danny almost stopped right there out of shock. Vlad had actually whimpered during sex! Danny was a little surprised to know he was that good. He shook his head quickly to get his mind back to the task on hand. He could gloat later.

"Next time, during the game, how about we do this in front of the T.V.? That way you can fuck your little cheerleader and enjoy the game at the same time?"

Any other time, Danny would have laughed at the look on Vlad's face, but he was a little busy. He thrust one last time as hard as he could into his lover and suddenly Vlad cried out, coming all over the younger man's hand. He grinned before Vlad suddenly clenched around him as he came, catching Danny off guard. He didn't even have time to gasp before he was spurting inside of Vlad with a scream. Afterwards he pressed his face into Vlad's chest, trying to catch his breathe.

"You... did that... on purpose," Vlad accused.

"Yeah," Danny replied as he pulled out. He somehow felt very loose and stiff at the same time, if that was even possible. "The offer still stands, and besides, I think you got me for it."

"Are you going to untie me now?" Vlad asked annoyed.

"Yeah, sure," he said and lazily stretched before getting up and seeing to the man's restraints. Vlad stood and rubbed at his wrists before stripping off his jacket and dress shirt. Danny didn't bother to enjoy it, too tired as he went over to the bed to grab his underwear. He needed to get washed up, but maybe in his own bathroom.

"Daniel," Vlad called.

"What?" he asked and turned around before Vlad shoved him into the bed, grabbed both his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. Smirking, Vlad dangled his red tie over Danny's startled face before balling it up and shoving it crudely in his mouth. Getting handcuffed to the bed post, he gave a muffled cry as Vlad licked at his cheek.

"Pay back time Little Badger," he whispered.

_End_

Ooh, poor Danny. You know what they say though. Pay back's a bitch. I think Vlad liked getting played with, but he's going to enjoy what comes later a whole lot more. Don't worry Danny, I'm sure he'll be gentle. NOT!

lol

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed little Daniel being on top. It will probably be the only time I write that (Dark Dan doesn't count, so don't even start) but I immensely enjoyed it. Danny is just a natural bottom, but he's good at flipping the role occasionally. Too bad Mr. Masters is so vengeful. Oh well.

Anyway, please review. It's so nice to know when people like my perverted little nonsense. ^_^


End file.
